base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Fraze
Fraze koje Base Turn ekipa često koristi su čudne interne fore, najčešće proizašle iz nekog lapsusa ili dijela rečenice izvađenog iz konteksta. Nijedna od njih nema smisla drugim ljudima, a neke nemaju smisla čak ni Base Turn ekipi. Kada netko izmisli ili kaže novu frazu, npr. "Nice nice", prvo se nitko neće obazrati. Par dana nakon će se fraza ponoviti u nekom razgovoru. I onda opet, i opet, i uskoro postati standardni catchphrase koji svi koriste. Fraze su korisne za brzi prijenos emocija, baš kao smajlići i kamioni. Odabrati pravu frazu za pravi trenutak je teško ali isplativo. Slijedi popis fraza koje Base Turn koristi i priznaje. Circle of Life Ova izreka označava nihilističko-letargično prihvaćanje životnih događaja. Izmislio ju je Matko. Koristi se kada se desi nešto dobro, pa onda nešto loše (kao karma), ili obratno. Također kada se desi nešto ironično, ili bizarno, ali si okej s tim. Dešava se "Dešava se" je bitna fraza koju Base Turn rabi da stvori hype ili naglasi kako je nešto cool. End Consciousness thumb|292px|End Consciousness. Proizlazi iz napušenog razgovora koji su imali Dario, Nixa i Matko, u kojem su razmatrali što bi učinili da se nakon što umreš pojavi "Stat screen" kao u Warcraftu 3, i da umjesto "Back to Menu" jednostavno piše "End Consciousness" (prekini svijest). Budući da si mrtav, i jedino što možeš je zauvijek buljiti u taj Stat screen, logično je da bi nakon nekog vremena jednostavno kliknuo taj gumb i završio svoj život. No pitanje je koliko dugo bi gledao u taj ekran nadajući se da će ipak još nešto biti, ili da možda postoji skrivena poruka u tim brojevima? Možda, iz straha od konačne smrti, ne bi htio kliknuti End Consciousness godinama, možda desetljećima. Ova fraza se koristi sarkastično kada je nešto glupo ili smiješno, kao da bi radije prekinuo svoj život nego nastavio to raditi ili gledati. It's all stone Nigerska izreka koju su smislili Dario i Nixa kad su čuli neke turiste kako razgovaraju. Nakon toga su ju počeli koristiti kao crnačku ghetto frazu za "S'all cool, man" ili slično. Označava da je "sve riješeno, sve je okej", ili tako nešto. Low Moment Originalno interna šala između Nixe i Matka, ovaj izraz se aplicira na trenutke gdje osoba faila, ne shvati nešto očito, ispadne glup/a ili se desi awkward trenutak zbog nekog propusta. Tada se može reći da ta osoba ima "Low Moment" (Nizak trenutak/trenutak niskosti). To je Nixina verzija Matkove istoznačne fraze "Autizam."/"Kako autistično!" koju on koristi za ovakve prilike. Ove se fraze najčešće apliciraju na samoga sebe, kao priznanje faila ili prihvaćanje odgovornosti. Nice nice Nice nice je bitna fraza koju su uveli Matija i Wane oko 2015. godine. Može se koristiti za niz različitih i sličnih situacija. Ou jea Ou jea je ključna Base Turn izreka koja, izgovorena pravilno, stvara veliki hype i veselje. Polufora Polufora je zanimljiva Nixina složenica koja se koristi za stvari koje nisu dovoljno cool da bi bile "Fora", ali nisu ni zanemarive. Ova fraza i njene derivacije "Polucool", "Poluzanimljivo", "Poluteško", etc. su se koristile intenzivno tijekom ranih dana Base Turn-a oko 2011. i 2012. godine. To nije bitno Citat "To nije bitno" dolazi od interne šale Adriane i Nixe proizašle iz hladnokrvne rečenice profesora Milinovića u prvom semestru. Rabi se kada nešto je ili nije bitno. Veliki umovi Koristi se kada dvoje ljudi istovremeno dođu na isti zaključak ili ideju. Fraza sugerira da "Veliki umovi isto misle". Najčešće se dešava Nixi i Dariu, što može a i ne mora biti indikativno. Vergilije je došao Ideja da kada se uđe u Fazu 4 pijanstva, dolazi rimski pjesnik Vergilije da te odvede u pakao (alegorija za bljuvanje, mučninu, i pakao). Dok su u kasnoj Fazi 3, Dario i Nixa se često šale da mogu vidjeti Vergilija u daljini kako polako dolazi. Rečenica "Vergilije je još daleko" označava dobru volju za još pijenja i nisku razinu pijanstva. Ova fraza, kao i druge Faze pijanstva, je produkt Trpnja 2015. godine. Votafak Nejasna lingvistička zagonetka koja se upotrebljava kada je netko ljut, začuđen ili iznenađen. Valjda dolazi iz staro-aramejskog "Vottaf Akkh", a možda i iz engleskog. Slični članci *WoW *Milja *Tajni park Kategorija:Pojmovi Kategorija:Kategorije